


The One With the Bar

by WardenRoot



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 03:45:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17800484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WardenRoot/pseuds/WardenRoot
Summary: Ava gets hit on by another woman while they're at a bar and Sara gets jealous





	The One With the Bar

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from an anon on tumblr: Ava and Sara are in a bar relaxing when another woman tries to hit on Ava while Sara is grabbing drinks - cue JEALOUSY SMUT FROM SARA who must take Ava now (and Ava being surprised ofc)
> 
> Thank you so much for the prompt, I hope you like this!
> 
> Thank you to @Notabeautifullittlefool for betaing this, and @superstitious19 for letting me throw ideas at them ♥

Sara sighs as she waits for the bartender to finish her and Ava’s drinks. She leans back against the bar and lets her eyes roam the room, trying to spot her girlfriend in the mess of bodies. The bar isn’t too full — they had chosen it for that purpose, not wanting to have to wade through a sea of bodies to go anywhere — and her eyes quickly land on Ava. A small smile touches her lips as a warm feeling spreads through her belly. The smile leaves as quickly as it had come a moment later as Sara spots the person she’s talking to. A woman Sara has never seen before is leaning on their small table, smiling flirtingly at  _ her _ girlfriend. Sara doesn’t notice her hands turning into fists until the bartender slides her their drinks. She accepts them with a curt nod before she quickly makes her way back to Ava.

When she reaches the table, she puts the drinks down with a little more force than strictly necessary, making some of it spill onto the table. Sara can’t find it in herself to care as she pulls her chair closer to Ava’s, wraps an arm around Ava’s waist, and leans close to her.

“Sorry I took so long,  _ babe _ ,” she says into her ear, placing a kiss right underneath it after, not even sparing the woman a glance.

“You didn’t take that long,” Ava says, reaching an arm around Sara to pull her closer. “And—” Ava scrunches her face in thought, looking all too adorable— “Maria here kept me company.” Ava smiles brightly as she finishes, their previous drinks having had an effect on her.

Sara’s arm on her waist tightens at the name, having half forgotten about the third person at the table while she was looking at Ava. 

“It was a  _ pleasure _ ,” Maria says, forcing Sara’s eyes onto her.

Sara’s eyes narrow as she forces a smile. “I’m back now, I’m sure you have someone else we’re keeping you from.”

“Oh, Ava here is much better company than the people I arrived with.” Maria’s hand lightly touches the top of Ava’s that is currently resting on the table, and Sara has to physically restrain herself from breaking it.

“She’s the best company,” Sara says with murderous eyes. She sees Ava blush out of the corner of her eyes, and just like that she softens again. She sends Maria her sweetest smile as she moves the hand not around Ava to Ava’s knee. She’s pleased when she hears Ava draw in a breath. “There’s no one I’d rather spend my night with.” The table obscures Maria’s view of her hand, but as Sara’s hand starts slowly traveling higher, Sara notices Maria’s eyes fall to her arm.

“Sara?” Ava whispers questioningly, breath slightly hitching.

Maria narrows her eyes as Ava gets noticeably more flustered, Sara’s hand halfway up her thigh. Sara holds her gaze as her hand stops just a couple of inches higher.

“I gotta use the bathroom,” Sara whispers into Ava’s ear, scratching lightly at the inside of her thigh. “Come with?”

Ava doesn’t give a vocal reply, just slightly nods her head as she swallows hard. Sara pulls back from her, grabbing Ava’s hand as she slides off her chair. She throws Maria a smug smile as she pulls Ava with her towards the bathrooms. There’s no line, one perk of going to a lesser known bar, and Sara is grateful for it as she drags Ava inside, shutting the door by pushing Ava’s body against it. She reluctantly lets go of Ava’s hand to lock the door behind her before grabbing both of Ava’s hands in her own, pinning them next to her head. She leans up on her toes to kiss her, hungry lips claiming Ava’s.

Ava kisses her back firmly, but Sara needs more than just lips pressing on lips. She moves one of her hands from Ava’s to instead cup her cheek, pulling her closer as she lightly bites on Ava’s bottom lip, pulling it with her. Ava’s mouth falls open, and Sara sucks the lip properly into her mouth, drawing a sound from Ava. She smiles as she lets go of the lip in favor of licking into Ava’s mouth with her tongue. Ava’s now free hand fists itself in Sara’s hair, pulling her impossibly closer. 

Sara slides her hands down Ava’s body, lightly squeezing her breasts as her hands travel over them, until they arrive at the hem of Ava’s top. She reaches under it with one of her hands as she grabs Ava’s waist with the other, pushing her even further against the door. She drags her fingernails across Ava’s abs, and another wonderful sound escapes Ava’s lips. She pulls her head away just an inch from Ava’s, pleased at the dazed look that greets her, pleased that  _ Sara _ made her that way. Sara, and no one else.

Sara presses a kiss to her jaw, then her neck, as her hands travel to the button of Ava’s jeans. The moment her pants are unzipped, Sara slips a hand into her underwear. She shivers as she feels the effect she’s had on her, Ava’s wetness coating her fingers. Her lips reach Ava’s throat, and she sucks down on her pulse point just as her fingers make contact with Ava’s clit. The sounds Ava makes only serve to spur Sara on, making her suck harder on her pulse point as her fingers press more firmly against her. But it’s not enough — she needs to properly feel Ava around her, needs Ava to feel everything her fingers can do to her.

She lets out a frustrated growl when Ava’s jeans prove to be too restricting for her fingers to travel any lower. She begrudgingly pulls back, taking a moment to admire her girlfriend, pushed up against the door, eyes hooded, lips swollen, a wonderful bruise blossoming on her throat, and her pants open. She is, without a doubt, the most beautiful thing Sara has ever laid her eyes on.

A needy sound falls from Ava’s open lips as she starts pulling away from the door, and Sara’s hands are back on her in less than a second, pushing her firmly back against it. She hooks her fingers underneath the waistband of Ava’s pants and panties and quickly pulls them down. She lets out another growl as she has to momentarily stop to fight one of Ava’s shoes, before finally freeing one of her legs. It’s all she needs as she straightens back up, claiming Ava’s lips in a kiss as she pulls the leg up around her waist and grinds against her.

She kisses her way down Ava’s throat again, finding a new spot. She lightly bites down on it as she moves her free hand in between their bodies. Ava gasps as Sara’s hand finds its way between her thighs again. She lightly drags them through her folds, gathering wetness, before circling her entrance. Sara moves her lips a few inches on Ava’s skin as she slowly pushes into her. 

“Fuck,” she breathes against Ava’s skin at the feel of Ava welcoming her fingers. 

She searches out Ava’s lips again as she starts pumping her fingers in and out of her, slowly picking up in speed. It doesn’t take long before Ava’s kisses turn into panting against her lips. Sara pulls back again slightly, careful to still press her body against Ava’s, keeping her against the door, and just looks at her. Ava’s eyes have long since closed and her lips are parted. She lets her head fall back on the door once she realizes Sara has stopped kissing her. Sara’s eyes travel to her throat and collarbone, pleased at the new bruises she spots there.

She can feel Ava getting closer, and Sara’s torn between drawing it out and letting Ava come so she can drag her back to the apartment. As much as she’s enjoying looking at Ava like this, she wants  _ more _ , more that she can only get with complete privacy and a bed underneath them. She speeds up her thrusts and flicks her thumb over Ava’s clit as she once more attaches her mouth to Ava’s throat. The sound Ava lets out as she does is like music to Sara’s ears. She bites down as Ava tightens around her, pressing against her clit more firmly with her thumb.

Ava comes with Sara’s name on her lips as she stills against her. Sara slows down her fingers and softly kisses the spot she had bitten into. She lets go of Ava’s leg as she pulls her fingers out of her, relishing in the sound that escapes Ava’s lips at the action. She waits until Ava opens her eyes again to suck her fingers into her mouth, cleaning Ava off of them. Ava groans as her eyes follow the motion.

Sara waits until she’s sure Ava can stand on her own before she crouches and helps to put Ava’s clothes — mostly — back to the way they were. She smooths Ava’s hair over one of her shoulders, strategically showing off all of her newly acquired bruises. Ava raises an eyebrow at her but doesn’t comment on it.

“Ready to go home?” Sara asks, tracing the line of Ava’s jaw.

Ava nods, and Sara pulls her away from the door, letting Ava lean into her side as she helps support her weight. She quickly unlocks the door and gently walks them back into the bar. Her eyes automatically move to scan the room, and she quickly spots Maria at the table she and Ava had been occupying. Maria’s eyes light up as they land on Ava, but they fall as she takes in Ava’s state. Sara smiles smugly at her and pulls Ava closer. She can only hope the hickeys she left are visible from Maria’s position.

“Oh.” Sara turns her attention from Maria to Ava as the word falls out from her girlfriend’s lips. Ava meets her gaze, and the corners of Ava’s mouth turn up slightly before she shakes her head. Sara shrugs, before leaning up to kiss Ava’s cheek, pleased at the way Ava melts against her.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [@wardenroot](http://wardenroot.tumblr.com), feel free to send me prompts or yell with me about Avalance ♥


End file.
